Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Capcom ** Arthur ** Ryu ** Dante ** Morrigan Aensland ** Strider Hiryu ** Chris Redfield ** Chun-Li ** Nathan "Rad" Spencer ** Sigma ** X ** Zero ** Jedah Dohma ** Mike Haggar ** Nemesis T-Type ** Frank West ** Firebrand ** Monster Hunter Supporting Characters: * Capcom ** Doctor Thomas Light Villains: * ** Ultron Omega ** ** Xgardians ** Grandmaster Meio * A.I.M.BRELLA ** ** Nemesis T-Type ** Bio Organic Weapons * Dark Kingdom ** Jedah Dohma *** *** Firebrand * Other Characters: * Marvel ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Capcom ** Ken Masters ** J ** Two P ** Damnd ** Jessica Haggar ** Princess Prin Prin ** Astaroth ** Alia ** Sparda ** Mundus ** Albert Wesker Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * ** Red Arremers ** * Reploids * Bio Organic Weapons * Dah'ren Mohran Locations: * ** *** New Metro City and Metro City}} **** **** A.I.M.BRELLA Research Facility *** Valkanda and Val Habar}} ** Xgard and Abel City}} *** Abel City **** Sigma's Lab *** *** Underground Prison ** Knowmoon and the Third Moon}} ** Dark Kingdom and the Makai}} ** Desolate Realm ** Death's Sanctuary ** Raccoon City ** ** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Mask * ** * * Sigma Virus * X-Buster * Z-Saber * Ebony & Ivory * Rebellion * Cypher Vehicles: * * * * | Story = Jedah Dohma allies with Death to bring balance between life and death between the Capcom and Marvel universes. To this end, they need all six Infinity Stones; they recruit Thanos and Ultron for the task. While Thanos retrieves the Space Stone, Ultron goes to Abel City to retrieve the Reality Stone. He meets the computer program Sigma, and the two decide to betray Jedah and Death for the sake of wiping out organic life with the Sigma virus, which will turn any organic being into a cybernetic being. They capture Thanos and steal the Space Stone, using it and the Reality Stone to craft a new body for themselves dubbed Ultron Sigma, while merging their worlds together and causing chaos. Ultron Sigma rules Xgard, the former Asgard and has turned its populace into his minions. Three months pass, and the heroes of both the Marvel and Capcom universes have joined forces to undo the damage Ultron Sigma had done to the multiverse. | Cast = * Kyle Hebert - Ryu * Ted Sroka - X * Ashly Burch - Chun-Li * David Kaye - Jedah * Reuben Langdon - Dante * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan * TJ Storm - Strider Hiryu * Roger Craig Smith - Chris * Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero * Matt Riedy - Haggar * Dameon Clark - Spencer * Dan Woren - Arthur * T.J. Rotolo - Frank West * Chris Tergliafera - Sigma * Melissa Hutchison - Monster Hunter * Michael Mislove - Dr. Light * Adam Harrington - Grandmaster Meio * Damon Dayoub - Nemesis * Ian James Corlett - Firebrand * Brian Bloom - Captain America * Grey Griffin - Captain Marvel * Jim Meskimen - Ultron * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Travis Willingham - Thor * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Robbie Daymond - Spider-Man * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Ghost Rider * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange * Ben Diskin - Nova * Chris Cox - Hawkeye * Phil LaMarr - Dormammu * James Mathis III - Black Panther * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. * Alicyn Packard - Death * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot * Jon Bailey - Xgardian A, Symbiote Soldier A * Jon Lipow - Xgardian B, Symbiote Soldier B * Dave B. Mitchell - Narrator Gallery Images Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite logo.jpg Trailers File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Reveal Trailer File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Character Trailer 1 Extended Cut File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Gameplay Trailer 2 File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Gameplay Trailer 3 File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Gameplay Trailer 5 File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Story Trailer 1 File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Story Trailer 2 File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Full Story Trailer File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Black Panther and Sigma Gameplay Trailer File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Launch Trailer Featurettes File:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Battle for the Stones File:Marvel vs CapCom Infinite BTS - Part 1- Bringing a Legacy to Life File:Marvel vs Capcom Infinite BTS - Part 2 - Bringing the Story to Life File:Marvel vs Capcom Infinite BTS - Part 3 - Bringing the Game to Life | Notes = * This game was announced during Sony's PlayStation Experience event in December 2016. * This game was released alongside a "Deluxe Edition" that featured six DLC characters and premium costumes. | Trivia = * This is the first game in the Marvel vs. Capcom-series where no characters from the X-Men or Fantastic Four franchises are present in the initial release. | Links = }}